The Floor
The Floor is the eighth album by Punk Floyd. This album is considered one of the best albums by Punk Floyd. Although the album only lasts 10 minutes (which explains the short track lengths), it has some memorable songs on it. History The conception for the album came during a concert when a drop of water fell on Dirk McQuickly's and he assumed that somebody spit on him (although, in actually, the roof was leaking). McQuickly went on to stop the music and rant to the crowd for a good ten minutes before the previously 4 minute concert continued. On the way back to the hotel, McQuickly gripped to the driver about how much he longed to build a floor between him and the audience, since the band could never afford venues with floors. The inspired him to write The Floor. He also thought of another album, Open Between 2:53 - 3:52 and it was supposed to take place in real time, but he then realised that it would be a long album, so he scrapped the idea. Tracks Side one (3:11) #Out of the Flesh? (0:16) #The Thick Rock (0:27) #Another Part of The Floor Part 1 (0:11) #The Saddest Nights Of Our Deaths (0:46) #Another Part of The Floor Part 2 (0:59) #Father (0:32) Side two (2:43) #Hello Black Space (0:25) #Full Spaces (0:41) #Old Bust (0:10) #One Of My Burns (0:45) #Just Leave Me Now (0:08) #Another Part of The Floor Part 3 (0:18) #Hello Friendly Planet (0:16) Side three (3:09) #Bay Blue (0:40) #Is There Somebody In Here? (0:44) #Somebody's Home (0:26) #Pear-A (0:35) #Take The Girls Back Home (0:21) #Uncomfortably Bummed (0:23) Side four (2:39) #The Show Must End (0:36) #In the Flash (0:15) #Walk Like Heaven (0:20) #Waiting For The Butterfly (0:04) #Go! (0:30) #The Acquittal (0:13) #Inside The Floor (0:32) Reception The album received positive reviews. Music That Does Not Suck Magazine claimed "This album is Punk Floyd's best work and is far better than Comatose" and "It's a shame that not too many people care about carpentry." Touring McQuickly came up with an idea after the album's release: To have a tour where a floor was built in the first half and then destroyed by the end of the 5th song. His idea was vetoed because they were afraid that would fall and get injured. Or possibly because somebody would shout "All things fall down!" Despite that, a group of peole did preform a similar concert in front of the Berlin Wall. Possible Film After the album's release, there was talk about a possible film entitled Punk Floyd-The Floor. Seeing as how the album is only 10 minutes, one can only wonder how much filler somebody can put into a film. In 1982, however, an unnamed writer/director had announced that he was writing a script based around the songs. He is still working on that script. Dirk McQuickly: The Floor In September 2015, Dirk directed, produced, wrote, and provided music and catering for Dirk McQuickly: The Floor, a live concert movie where Dirk McQuickly performs The Floor album in its entirety. But the film was never released as the GMG studio hated the finished cut. The film is now owned by Warper Bros. (under Tosser Entertainment). Category:Solo Albums